A Jashinist's companion
by Akatsuki.desert.bird
Summary: Hidan finds a puppy in the streets while running from enemy ninja; but this pup is different: his fur changes color when he enters Hidan's diagram. Hidan keeps this puppy and names him Zen. What will the Akatsuki think? What will Jashin think?
1. Zen

**Let it be known there is probably a million mistakes in here, but I had to post this story, because It was in a dream one night, and I had to write it. The idea of Hidan being a god to a puppy was just such a beautiful friendship (omfg). And, of course, in order for it to be his pup he has to Jashinize it. *shot***

*****************************************************************************************************************

A black and white puppy sat in an alleyway in Konoha, watching the rain as it splashed in drops to the ground. His whimpered as one landed on his nose, then another and another. But seeing that he was standing in the rain, he didn't mind. He lept on top of a trash can, then gracefully jumped to another one, tripped and knocked the lid off. He slipped into the path way and two speeding ninja almost ran into him. He swirved out of the way and dashed toward another alleyway across from the last one he was in, and sat down. He streched out and silently layed his head on his paws, gazing up at the ninja as they dashed by. What he would give to have an owner, any would do. He began to whine, as most dogs do when they're sad or lonely. But as a new, strange scent drifted past his nose, he raised his head. A shadow ranged down past the corner, followed by another one that appeared to have an awkwardly shaped head. Almost like he was wearing a mask. The two appeared to be running away from something or someone, and the puppy slowly began to feel uneasy as the two people ran into the alleyway he was resting in. The man with the strange mask, the pup could tell was from the waterfall village, twisted around the corner and jumped on top of the home bordering the alleyway, and yelled at the man following him. "Hidan, we don't have time to lallygag!"

The second man, Hidan, took his time following the first. "Why can't I use them for my ritual? Who the fuck put you in charge?" He scowled and sneared, "Who the fuck says 'lallygag' anymore, besides fags? Oh, right, you are one." Kakuzu glared at the man, who the pup couldn't see from his angle.

Hidan sped up his pace anyways, not wanting to argue with Kakuzu. As the man rounded the corner, puppy backed up, but not soon enough. Hidan tripped over him, landing head first in a puddle. "What the fuck did I just trip over?" Hidan said, head still in the water, probably in anger. Kakuzu began to laugh histericly behing his mask, and Hidan pushed himself up, glaring at his partner. "Well?" Hidan twisted around and his maroon eyes met with green eyes. "A fuckin dog?" He growled and turned to grab it by it's scruff. "Kakuzu, let's fuckin go. I'm not done with this little shit." The pup whimpered as the ground left his paws and he was being carried through the air by his scruff. "Quiet. Your a fuckin sissy dog if you can't stand this. You have no fuckin idea what I've been through." The pup clenched his teeth to avoid drawing attention to himself again by Hidan. He eyed the scythe on the man's back and trembled. It was covered in a stinky liquid the pup reconized as blood. The rain slowly washed it off, and the pup began to tense as he felt a change in terrain and Hidan's feet hit solid ground. Hidan pulled the dog out of his cloak and held it in from of his face. "You're a worthless pile of fuckin fur." Hidan insulted, narrowing his eyes at the trembling puppy in front of him. "But I can't help but think that you're actually fuckin worth something." He placed the dog on the ground, and he wimpered as he hit the hard ground. "Follow me." ordered Hidan as he began to dash through the town, trying his best to be unnoticed. The pup began to run after him, hardly at ninja speed. Kakuzu sighed, gripped the dog in his tenticles and ran after Hidan. The rain pounded harder, and the ground became smoother, softer and muddier. Hidan tokk refuge on a tree limb, and Kakuzu jumped up as well, placing the pup down and leaning against the trunk, taking his money out and counting it.

Hidan crossed his arms and glared at Kakuzu. "We're stuck in Konoha in a huge rain storm with a fuckin dog, and the only fuckin thing you can think about is fuckin money?" Kakuzu raised his green eyes threateningly, then lowered them down toward his money again. Hidan reached back toward his scythe, then thought better of it and put his hands on his knees. "So, dog." Hidan stared the dog in the eyes like he was dead serious. "Is there anything special you can do?" The pup tilted his head sideways, staring Hidan just as evenly in the eyes. "So....no? Or yes?" The pup barked. Hidan groaned. "This is fuckin useless!" He grabbed his scythe and raised it in the air. "I should just sacrafice you right now."

"Don't get any blood on my money." Said Kakuzu, raising his head to stare at the small dog.

"Don't fuckin worry, I will." Hidan mocked sarcasticly, raising his eyes to glare a Kakuzu. He returned his gaze to the pup in front of him and was about to bring his scythe down when two kunai buzzed past his face and planted themselves in the next tree, causing droplets resting in the leaves to rain down on the two Akatsuki members and the dog. Kakuzu snarled at the wet money, and Hidan snickered at the bad aim of the Konoha ninja.

"What the fuck kind of aim was that?" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to make sure the ninja heard. "I could hit a butterfly I bet 50 fuckin times, faster than you could hit a fuckin whale!" Another kunai, aimed directly at Hidan's heart, soared through the sky and hit it's target directly, driving straight into his chest. The pup flinched as drops of blood hit his nose and the stench filled his nostrils. He jumped back and hit Kakuzu, knocking money out of his hands. The ryo fell to the ground underneath, and the rain slowly made it sink into the mud.

The look of shock and anger echoed on Kakuzu's face, and the pup slowly backed toward Hidan, who had pulled the kunai out and was preparing to leap down to solid ground. He grabbed the pup's scruff and made his leap, landing directly in front of the ninja. His chest pumped more blood out of his body, and he circled himself with a triangle, surrounded by a circle. The pup wrinkled his nose at the blood around him, and Hidan smiled at the dog's reaction. "Don't like blood much, eh?" Hidan smirked, pulling out his scythe and turning to look at the ninja he was fighting. "Bring it, assholes!" The puppy leaned forward on his paws and gazed down at the religious diagram. He remembered something like this in his past, but it was all blank to him now. The pup gazed forward toward the ninja as well. These three he did not reconize, but he felt hostile toward them, just as Hidan did. He felt a growl trill through his body, and he focused ahead of himself. A female with dark green hair, a male with orange hair, and a silver-haired male glared back at them. The silver-haired male held a large spear, that was covered with spikes until the metal of the neck met with the handle. It glistened in the rain, and the pup felt a chill run through his fur. The female had her hands posed, as if in a jutsu, and the pup had instinct to see exactly what she was doing. He tilted his head and traced her gaze back to Kakuzu, who surprisingly was still in the tree.

The woman dropped her hands to her sides and smirked. "One down." Hidan swirved around to gaze at his partner too.

"She fuckin froze him!" He said, turning back to the enemy ninja. "Oh well, he should've seen it fuckin coming." He sneered, then added an extra, "Slowpoke."

The last ninja, the orange haired boy, made two hand signs, and in a poof of smoke, a small white dog, smiliar to the pup Hidan had found, stood at the boy's side, growling. This dog, unlike Hidan's, had white spots and was slightly bigger then Hidan's puppy. "Hehe." commented orange hair on the surprised looks of both Hidan and the pup. "Name's Yamo, the dog here. Like 'im?"

"No. This dog'll whoop your ass." Hidan snickered, pointing his scythe's end at the pup next to him. "And if he doesn't, then I fuckin will." Hidan gripped his scythe in both hands, then with an effortless toss and some rope manipulting, hit the female in the arm, knocking her to the ground. "My first victem." He smirked, and projected the scythe back toward him, sticking his tongue out and hungrily lapped the blood off the blade. He leaned it down toward the pup. The pup sniffed the tip, then licked a bit off and made a face at the taste of fresh blood. Hidan smiled at his battle partner's reaction, then swung his scythe again, managing to draw blood from the orange haired boy. He took in this blood too. As he shot for the gray haired male, the ninja blocked the shot with a swing of his spear, then ran to his partner's sides to check if they were okay.

By now, the pup had taken in two people's blood and was beginning to feel different. He wasn't sure if the blood was getting to his brain, or if he was becoming sick. Hidan noticed the pup's change in attitude and gave him a strange look. "Here..." Hidan pulled out his pendant that contained the same diagram they were standing in and placed it aroung the dog's neck. The pup gazed up at Hidan, who smirked back. "Jashin will help you." _Jashin...Why does all this sound so familiar? _ The pup gazed down at the pendant around his neck and growled at his enemies again. He looked back at Hidan, and almost jumped when he noticed the man's skin had taken a skeletal design. "Ready? This is about to get fun." The female had risen to her feet and had begun to run at Hidan, creating a justu of some sort. "Oh no you fuckin don't!" Hidan yelled and pulled out a sharp tool. He raised it and stabbed it through his hand, then the other and grinned as the girl screamed and her hands began to bleed the same as Hidan's. The orange haired boy dropped to his knees and gazed at his hands too, shocked to find his bleeding as well. He yelled in pain, and Hidan found himself laughing. The pup gazed up at him questioningly, and Hidan stared down at him, then forward again.

"Should I play with my prey, or just kill them now?" Hidan asked as the girl found her way to her feet. The pup, unknowingly raised his ears in shrugging format, and Hidan jabbed the stick through his leg to cause the girl down again. "Why the fuck am I asking a dog anyways?" Hidan asked himself. He shrugged. "Well, I guess it's mine now anyways." The dog raised his ears at the sound being owned. He had started out on a street and moments later became a pet and a battle partner. He growled with a hint of happiness, and felt a tingle and a jolt as a shock ran through him and his fur began to fade into a midnight black, and a ring of white with a triangle centered in it appeared above his tail. His claws grew longer and a skeletal pattern ran up his spine. He stared at himself in shock, then felt pride as Hidan stared at him, shocked as well, then smirked and nodded. "So, pup. Welcome to Jashin's side. Let's kill these heathens." The pup barked in agreement and gazed up questioningly. "Well, I guess you just...you are immortal, right?" The pup continued to stare up. _Immortal?_ "Bite yourself and see if it effects them." The pup swirved around and chomped his tail, enduring the pain and then opened an eye to see what happened. The male and female grabbed their butts and Hidan cracked up. "You fuckin bit your tail and hurt their asses?" Hidan whiped an imaginary tear from under his eye, and chuckled again. "Ok, we can kill them both at once." Hidan lifted his tool and held it to his heart. The female stared mercy-begging at him, and he snickered. "I'm not sparing you your life because your a girl." He sighed. "Whores always think I'll spare them. In her case, no." A look of horror from the girl and the boy shot across eachs face as Hidan plunged the stick through his chest, straight through his heart and he sighed, relief running through him.

The gray haired boy ran over to his teamates as both fell to the ground, spurting large amounts of blood. He was surprised to see Hidan still alive. Hidan pulled the stick out of his chest and smiled at the boy's fear. The boy grabbed his spear, gave Hidan a cold glare, and ran straight toward him, spear pointing forward. By now, Hidan's skin and the pup's fur had returned normal. Hidan raised his scythe and held it in front of him. He swung it through the air, and it swung a dangerous distance from the boy running at him. The boy jumped and aimed his spear carefully, and as his grip released on the body of his weapon, Hidan's scythe made a direct turn, from Hidan manipulating the rope, and, in one swift movement, the boy's head rolled from his body and landed next to his teamates. "Kakuzu!" Hidan called, turning his head to look at his partner. "I killed our followers. We can go now."

"The dog made me drop my fuckin money." Kakuzu said, waking from the jutsu to glare at Hidan's dog that was still gazing the disimbodied head. 'Can we kill it now?"

"Fuck, no!" Hidan yelled, holding his scythe in a protective stance that made Kakuzu confused.

"Why not? Weren't you just about too?" Kakuzu asked, grinding his teeth together behind his mask.

"He's a dog of Jashin now, Kakuzu." Hidan yelled, as if it were obvious. "He's my fuckin dog. I've even got a name for him." The dog perked his ears._ A name!_ "I've decided to call him Zen." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree to land next to Hidan.

"Hidan, it's bad to grow attached. But whatever, it's too late now." Kakuzu growled.

"Attached my ass! Do you not see yourself with money?" Hidan wrapped the rope to his scythe around his waist and began to walk with Kakuzu trailing behind. "You're a fuckin whore with money!" The two began to argue, and Zen followed with a newfound pride in himself. _I've got an owner._ He thought,_ I've got a name, I've got a home. I belong._


	2. Convert this dog

**I forgot to write that none of the characters, besides Zen and the three un-named ninja in the first chapter are mine. Akatsuki and the whole **_**Naruto**_** concept belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san, however I wish to take over the Naruto bisness. **

**And a big thanks to Lil-Coda-C for being the first to review! *hugs***

*****************************************************************************************************************

It was still drizzling when the two immortal partners and Zen arrived at the closest Akatsuki Base entrance. Hidan calmly held Zen under the flap of his cloak, therefore had his hands full, so Kakuzu stepped forward and made several handsigns that each Akatsuki member had been taught to remember in order to get inside. The boulder blocking the entrance lifted, and the two soaking wet ninja walked inside the shelter.

"What a fuckin day." Hidan growled, roughly shaking off the water that had fallen into his hair. He placed Zen on the hard floor, and Zen copied his master's example by shaking the water out of his fur. The water from both landed on Kakuzu, who sighed and walked over to the Leader's room to report the mission as accomplished. Hidan on the other hand, had rituals to finish and a dog to convert.

Hidan removed his cloak and placed it on a coat rack, then walked toward the room he was doomed to share with Kakuzu. The room was dim, so Hidan lit some candles and grabbed his scythe, then walked over to his side of the room. Hidan's side of the room had no carpet. Kakuzu had argued about the cost of replacing the rug each time Hidan sacrificed himself to Jashin-sama. So now instead of carpet, Hidan had cold hard rock, which he had to admit was easier to draw the diagram on. Zen sat down and watched as Hidan jammed his pike through his hand and winced as the scent of blood entered his nose again. Hidan stepped in the foul liquid and drew his familiar triangle, bordered by a circle. Zen stood up and yelped, surprised, as Hidan cut his ear and licked the blood that fell off. Hidan then sat down, unlike his battling tecnique where he stood. "Zen, you are now going to become an official Jashin follower. I'd take you to the all-mightly Chirch of Jashin, but it's fuckin being guarded by ninja of the villages. They're not supposed to let Jashinists in for 'their own safety' or some bullshit like that." Hidan shook his head in disgust, then closed his maroon eyes. Zen copied, keeping his ears opened for the words that would convert him to his new religion.

"Oh Lord Jashin-sama," Hidan began, gripping his scythe with both hands, "Behold this dog that sits before you." Hidan, just as calmly aimed the scythe for his chest and began to tear an opening from his collar bone down to his stomach. "I give myself, body and soul, to you, Lord Jashin, and may you look apon this sacrifice with great certainty." He cut two diagnal lines across the first tear, creating a sort of X on his chest that hovered dangerously close to his heart. Zen decided to open his eyes at that moment. The smell of blood stung his nose, and his his nostrels again, this time much stronger due to the huge amount of blood pouring from the wounds on Hidan's body. "And with this sacrifice," Hidan continued, pulling out two kunai, "I ask of you that you bring youself to grant this dog immortal life in return that he worship you as I do, with respect." The two kunai were now imbeded in the vital spots on his wrists, and Zen could see it was causing the man pain, however, Hidan also showed signs of pleasure in his ceremony. Hidan opened his eyes and looked at the dog in front of him with a grin on his face. "Are you ready for the painful part, dog?" Hidan asked, raising his scythe, causing the kunai too fall out of his wrists and more blood to pour out of his body. Zen whimpered as Hidan brought the scythe down and the blades cut through his own flesh and his own blood was spilt. The world went black, and for a moment, Zen could see nothing. _Am I dead? Did something go wrong?_ The blackness terrified him, and Zen was sure he had died, that Jashin-sama had not granted him immortality. He was greatly relieved when his sight returned and he could move again. His white fur was mostly covered in his own blood and he shook his body, only to feel pain again. He whined.

"Don't move too much yet, or you'll just be in more fuckin pain." Hidan warned sourly. "I suggest you rest before you move again." Hidan pointed toward a pillow in the corner of the room with his blood covered scythe. "You're gonna have to fuckin get used to the pain to be a Jashinist."

Zen walked slowly toward the pillow Hidan had set for him before had risen from his black-out. Zen wrinkled his nose again as Hidan preformed another ritual. _I guess I just blacked out from blood loss, _he guess as he curled up on the pillow and gazed at Hidan as he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, probably to take a shower. The door slammed and everything was quiet, except for the roar of the water coming from the shower. Zen let out a small yawn to break the silence, then regreted it as a boy wearing a mask slowly walked in and looked around. "Hidan-san?" the boy asked, gazing toward the fresh blood circle painted on the floor. When he recieved no reply, the boy skipped in happily, and began to hum. "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy." Zen growled from annoyance, and the boy, Tobi, noticed. "Hidan-san has a dog?" Tobi walked over to the pup on the pillow and began to stroke it's fur. "Tobi wonders what it's name is."

"It's name is Zen, Tobi-baka, now shut the fuck up, and get the fuck out." Hidan snarled threateningly, wrapping the towel around his waist and pushing his wet hair back with his hand. None of the Akatsuki seemed to enjoy the happiness that Tobi spread through the organization, and Hidan didn't seem too generous to allow the boy to 'play' with his dog.

Tobi lifted Zen off the pillow and embraced him in a hug. "Hidan-san, he's so cute!" Tobi giggled, and anybody would know that behind his mask, the boy was smiling.

Hidan scowled and shook his head, dissapointedly. "Tobi, what kind of an S-ranked criminal hugs a dog and calls it 'cute?'" Hidan asked, using two fingers to, in annoyance, trace the bridge of his nose to distract himself from the boy's stupidness. "Besides, I need to get on clean fuckin clothes." He pointed to the bloody pile of clothing in the bathroom, "And I prefer to dress in private."

Tobi pouted, but all the same left the room in the same mood he had entered it with. Zen heard the boy run into a different room chanting, "Deidara-Senpai!!! Hidan-san has a puppy! Hidan-san has a puppy!"

And a new voice sounded both scared and angry that Zen assumed was Deidara. "A dog? Shit, un." The man's footsteps could be heard walking away from the room at a faster pace then normal.

Hidan kneeled down to scratch behind Zen's ear. "Fuck. Leader-sama just called a meeting, and he didn't sound too fuckin joyous about it."


	3. An Intro

**This chapter will be rather short because Hidan is just introducing the dog to the Akatsuki. (...And I got lazy.) The next one I'll try to make a lot longer. **

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hidan sat down in the just-about-filled meeting room with Zen pirched on his lap. He recieved some very cautious stares, and noticed as Deidara inched farther from him, and Konan glaring as if he had just ripped apart her favorite oragami. "What the fuck did I do?" He asked, watching the both of them as Deidara let out a sneeze. Konan remained silent and her glare got even more intense. "Konan, stop fuckin glaring at me, bitch. I didn't do squat."

Konan's glare shifted to Zen, then back to Hidan. He snickered and scratched behind Zen's ear as the Leader, Pein, entered the room with his arms crossed. The dim light caused him to look even more pissed then he already was. "What the fuck did I fuckin do?" Hidan asked again, and Zen began to feel uneasy as the Leader gazed toward him with his unusual eyes. Zen shifted his paws and Hidan felt tension in the air.

"Hidan, you don't know what you did? You brought a dog in the base." Leader's voice echoed, sending chills down Zen's spine. Konan slightly smirked at Hidan's confused face.

"So? What the fuck does that mean?" Hidan asked, recieving looks from other members. Deidara sneezed again, and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Sorry, un." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"It means that you've broken one of our rules, Hidan." Pein said, using his thumb and forefinger to angrily and impatiently rub his forehead.

"And how so, may I fuckin ask?" Hidan growled, and Pein simply shook his head.

"Hidan, being the newest member, besides Tobi..." Pein turned to look at Tobi who was happily singing about being a good boy, "...I realize you probably wouldn't know, but Deidara is allergic to dogs." Deidara sneezed again and rubbed his nose.

"Damn allergies, un." He said, trying his best not to look pissed off that Hidan was sitting next to him while holding the dog.

"It's not my fuckin fault." Hidan stammered, "But Zen is a Jashinist now, I can't kick him out, so don't fuckin ask that of me." Deidara sniffled and rubbed his nose again and Zen barked, amused.

"Not to mention, I hate dogs." Konan added, returning her glare to Hidan.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea. Besides, it costs money to own a dog."

"Remember the last pet we had? Kisame's fish? Bad idea." Itachi added, glaring at Kisame, who shrugged.

Pein sighed and shook his head agin. "I personally like dogs, but Konan and Deidara do not."

"I never said I didn't like dogs, un." Deidara dissagreed, "I just can't be around them." Zen barked again and tried to flash Pein his puppy-dog eyes.

"Tobi likes Zen." Tobi added. "Zen is cute and happy like Tobi!"

"Dogs cost too much!" Kakuzu groaned, holding his wallet protectively.

"I guess it's kind of cute." Konan tried her best to admit, walking toward Zen and patting him on the head. He licked her hand and Hidan scowled at his gesture.

"Okay everybody, shut the hell up about my dog!" Hidan yelled, making Konan cross her arms and Deidara to once again sneeze. "He's temporarily immortal, and can fight and kill things. He's the perfect fuckin Akatsuki pet. Pein, say we can keep him." Hidan quickly flashed his own puppy-dog eyes at Pein, and grinned when the Leader fell for his mind-control.

Pein massaged his temples and quickly made his decision. "Hidan...if we do keep him, he stays in your room away from contact with Deidara, and you have to pay for the things he needs...and he has to wear an Akatsuki bandana." Pein tossed Hidan the cloud patterned bandana, which was quickly tied around Zen's neck. Hidan tied the pendant onto the bandana as a form of identity. Zen showed his bandana off fasionably, and Tobi clapped happily.

"Tobi is happy! Zen gets to stay!" The boy began to dance around, recieving stares of both annoyance and hatred. The meeting was dismissed and Zen was greeted by the Akatsuki members with pats and rubs before everyone went to their own rooms.

_This is something I could get used to._ Zen thought as Deidara walked up to him, holding his nose closed with his fingers and scratching him behind the ear. "Good puppy, un." He said, trying hard not to sneeze again. _A home, friends, family._

A tall shark walked over, holding a wrapped up sword shape on his back that Zen barely understood. "You're so lucky." Kisame snickered, reaching down to pet the dog, then putting his hand back on the handle of his sword. "Dogs live long, fish only swim, then die." Hidan began to laugh and Zen wagged his tail and barked. Kisame smiled slugishly, then turned to follow his half-blind partner Itachi into their room to prepare for a mission they were assigned to accomplish.

Hidan lifted Zen off his lap, then placed him softly on the floor. "You're probably hungry, since dogs do get hungry too." Hidan then shook his head and flailed his arms in the air. "But Damn Kakuzu-baka will never fuckin give me the money to get you food." Hidan closed his eyes and shook his head. Zen could have sworn a lightbulb popped about the man's head, because in a minute Hidan had sprinted across the room, dashed through the door to his own room and come back in a matter of seconds. "But I never intended on asking." He said with a smirk, holding up the stuffed leather wallet marked 'Kakuzu'. Zen's eyes shone with respect. Hidan pulled on his cloak and grabbed his scythe incase anybody recognized him. Zen was lifted, and held securly in one arm. Hidan made the Akatsuki's secret handsigns, and quickly dashed through the opening as soon as a red faced, pissed looking Kakuzu emerged from his room.

"HIDAN!!!!!!!!!"

****************************************************************************************************************

**Such a beautiful ending the this chapter. :D Many of you are probably like "Since when is Deidara allergic to dogs?" Well, since I started writing this fic. It will fit in to later parts of the story, that's all that matters. **

**Pweese review and Zen will give you puppy kisses!! And Hidan might even too! X3**


	4. Into the woods

Hidan returned holding a half opened, torn, semi-large bag of dog food in one hand, and a worn out looking Zen in the other. His clothing was more torn then it had been when he had left, and his face and scythe were both stained with blood. He walked in and recieved a very pissed stare from Kakuzu, who had un-patiently been waiting for him to return. Hidan casually sat down at the table and dropped Kakuzu's equally blood-stained wallet that was twenty pounds lighter then before. He placed the dog food by the door and finally notice Kakuzu gaping at his half empty wallet. "How much did this food cost?" He said between clenched teeth, eyeing the huge bag of food, Zen, and then Hidan.

"About 500 fuckin ryo. You wouldn't believe all the other cheep fuckin brands that I would never have my dog be eating. It's all shit, fuckin made for pussy, old fuckin dogs. And then these fuckin Suna nin recognized the pattern on my cloak. I still don't fuckin know why we don't just wear normal shit so they don't know if we're fuckin Akatsuki or not." Zen barked at his name, and wagged his tail. Hidan smirked. "Besides, you still have another fuckin 200 ryo. You had plenty." Kakuzu appeared to be turning red, and Hidan sighed, knowing Kakuzu would be taking his anger out on him. While Kakuzu had his melt-down, Hidan took the chance to take a bowl out of the dishes stacked by the food pantry and pour Zen some of his overly expensive food. Then the stiches Hidan knew so well painfully pierced his flesh, and Hidan rolled his eyes as he was dragged away from his dog and it's food and toward the fuming Kakuzu.

"200 ryo is not enough." Kakuzu growled as more stiches imbeded themselves in Hidan's flesh. Hidan winced as a few ran themselves harshly through his neck and came out the other end, then painfully ran opposite of each other and tore his flesh apart.

"Kakuzu, you realize I'm used to this fuckin jutsu." Hidan sighed, as his body was slowly dissassembled. Zen raised his head as his owner was torn apart and a growl rose in his body. He barked and dashed toward Kakuzu and bit him on the hand, taking it with him as he jumped away. Kakuzu yelled and removed his stiches from Hidan to catch the dog that was holding his dis-attached arm. Hidan laughed as his dog ran around the room with his partner's arm, wagging his tail as if he were having the best time of his life. "That's my dog. Jashin, smile down apon him." Hidan chanted before Kakuzu's stiches tied themselves around Zen's tail and dragged him toward Kakuzu, and his only arm reached down and picked up his un-attached one. The stiches un-wrapped themselves from the dog, and stiched the arm back where it belonged. Kakuzu flashed Zen and Hidan twin death-glares, as if he were about to kill them both, but instead grabbed his wallet from the table and stormed out of the room, silently cussing about 'ryo', 'fuckin Hidan' and 'stupid piece-of-shit dogs'.

Zen watched silently as Kakuzu walked to the room the two partners shared and waited until the ninja had fully walked inside and shut the door before returning to his food dish. Hidan rubbed Zen's head, messing up his fur, but Zen just shook it off and continued to eat. Hidan watched silently as his dog swallowed mouth-fulls of food and groaned. "I'm hungry too, but Pein forgot to send fuckin Kakuzu to buy food. The fuckin asshole probably won't spend anymore money until he has enough to keep his fuckin money-whoreness in balance."

Zen walked over too Hidan and sniffed at his cloak before pulling away and barked. _Hidan-sama, I think it's best you take a shower._ Hidan stared blankly at his dog that was trying to bark him messages. He stared down at his own cloak and remembered how bloody it was, then stared in the mirror and scowled at his appearance. "In my hair, too? I just took a fuckin shower about an hour ago." Hidan took off his cloak and put it by the door in an attept to later remember to wash it, then stormed toward Deidara's room to demand he use the artist's shower. Zen heard yelling, a small expolsion and Tobi scream. _Oh boy, Hidan-sama's done it this time._ Thought Zen as he took another bite of food before walking toward the door and resting on his paws beside it. Water began running and Zen guessed Hidan had won.

It seemed as if an hour had passed before Zen lifted his head and the water stopped. Zen heard footsteps and a very pissed Deidara yell, "Hidan, put some clothes on, un!!!" and an even pissed-er, "Go fuck yourself, blondie!!!" which Zen knew, from the cussing, was Hidan.

"At least put a towel on, un!!!" Growled Deidara, and there was mumbling as the footsteps grew fainter, and a door slammed shut followed by ruffling as Hidan attepted to find a towel. Zen wagged his tail as his owner slammed open the door and walked into the room holding a towel around his lower body.

"Damn, fuckin, sissy Deidara can't even look at a guy's dick without freakin out. What a fuckin man-bitch." He said as he stomped into his own room and avoided the glares that he recieved from Kakuzu, who was angrily counting his leftover 200 ryo. Zen warily tagged behind and sent his own puppy-dog glares at Kakuzu, who ignored him in return.

Zen followed Hidan as he stormed to the closet and rather hashly pulled out a pair of dark blue pants, and a pair of socks, then walked into his bathroom to put them on. Kakuzu raised his head to watch, a hint of amusment in his eyes. Zen drew his attention to Mr. money whore, who gazed down at Hidan's seemingly confused puppy. "Don't worry, dog. Hidan's tempermental, incase you haven't noticed on account of all the cussing he does. He's always like this."

Hidan slammed his fist on the door. "Shut the fuck up. It's not like you don't have a short temper, asshole!" Hidan yelled. "Don't fuckin tell my dog any-fuckin-thing about me that I don't think is true or otherwise!" The door opened and Hidan emerged, shirtless as always, but now with his pants on. He lifted Zen up into his arms and walked out of the room, continuing to exchange glares with Kakuzu until he was outside the room.

Hidan groaned as he gazed at his torn, blood splattered, dog fur covered cloak. "Aw, shit. How am I gonna clean that without getting my own fuckin body dirty again?" Hidan thought out loud. Zen barked, and Hidan tilted his head to look at his dog. "I guess I could use the fuckin lake." He groaned again, feeling too lazy to have to go outside toward the Konoha boundries to find a lake to wash his cloak in. Zen barked again and Hidan put him on the stone floor. He walked over and grabbed his cloak, then preformed the usual handsigns and the rock lifted with ease.

Hidan and his companion walked outside and ran toward the ledge. Hidan took his dog in one arm, then took a flying leap off the side and landed silently on the rock below. He placed Zen down, then began to race toward the woods, Zen trailing behind.

The stars twinkled above them as the night grew darker, but niether noticed as Hidan jumped onto a branch at the foot of the woods and began to dash tree by tree toward his destination. Zen copied his example and tried his best to leap branch by branch after his master. Hidan laughed as Zen stumbled on his second leap, and decided he'd carry the dog until he was big enough to jump across by himself. Hidan made a mental note to train his dog how to leap like a ninja hound.

Hidan silently landed by the lake side deep in Konaha woods and placed Zen back on his paws. Zen stumbled on his feet from the ride and Hidan smirked at his dog's clumsy-ness, as Zen nearly tripped.

The Jashinist walked over to the side of the lake and looked at his cloak, then dunked it underwater. Zen perked his ear up as Hidan began to scrub his cloak with his hand. The dog wagged his tail, then jumped into the water, creating a splash that soaked both him and his owner. Hidan laughed and splashed Zen, then groaned as Zen climbed out and shook his fur off, soaking him further.

The water around where Hidan had been washing his cloak had a strange red tint in it, and Hidan rolled his eyes. "Blood can fuckin dye anything." Zen sat down next to Hidan as the full moon slowly rose above their heads. Hidan ruffled the fur on Zen's head and then pulled away, his hand now wet because of the dog. "You smell like fuckin wet dog." Hidan stated, using his free hand to plug his nose. Zen rolled his eyes and barked. Hidan laughed and pulled his wet cloak out of the water. He examined it, then nodded and jumped to his feet. "Fuckin clean enough." he grumbled and slung it over his shoulder, causing the ground and his pants to become wet. He shook his head and sighed, then grabbed Zen and dashed for the woods. "Better fuckin head back before somebody sees we're missing."


	5. Attack of an Assassin

**Well guys...chapter 5!!!! I'm so proud of myself that I've actually found the time to write!!!**

**Er...this chapter may be hard to understand, but what the hell, I gave it my best shot. Enjoy! Zen and I love you all for reading!**

**Hidan, rest of Akatsuki and the whole concept of naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Zen, big ninja hound (un-named for now) Sunetzu: MINE!!!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Zen was surprised to feel Hidan speed up rather then travel at his usual careless pace. When he shot Hidan a questioning glance, Hidan whispered, "I think we're being fuckin stalked. I don't have my fuckin weapons so I'll have to make due with...nature." he groaned His pace became even faster, and Zen turned around to see a dark figure running behind them. Two kunai zoomed past his head, barely missing, and planted themselves in a nearby tree. A paper was tied to each and Zen barked in warning. Hidan looked at the kunai and cursed as both went off, creating a rumbling and colapsing the two trees each had attached itself too. Hidan preformed a back-flip and landed on the branch of the next tree, then set Zen down and glared as a female with dark blue hair emerged from the shadows of the trees. Each of her fingers was surounded by a shuriken, and she smiled up at Hidan.

"Hey, hansome." She said, catching the Jashinist's attention. "I think you have my dog." Hidan mumbled more curses, and Zen stared at the woman, confused. "Name's Sunetzu."

"This is my fuckin dog." Hidan snapped back and Zen barked to back him up. "I don't know who you are or where you're from, but this fuckin dog is coming with me." Sunetzu stared up at the two and tied more paper bombs to the shuriken around her fingers, then shot them one by one onto the branch the Jashinist and his dog were standing on. Hidan quickly jumped and Zen bounded to the ground with a thud. Hidan swirved and grabbed his dog in his arms, then began running the direction of the base. Sunetzu made several hand signs, then cut her finger on her thumb and summoned a large dog, similar to a husky in features. It had a Konoha headband tied around it's neck, and it's tail was wrapped with gauze. Two small bells were wrapped in the gauze and jingled when ever it moved.

Sunetzu jumped on the large husky's back and told it to "Follow the Akatsuki member!" The dog let out a blood curling howl and ran after the two at blinding speed. Hidan snarled and kept his pace slightly faster then his opponant's. However, Zen's weight seemed to be slowing them down. Hidan jumped off the branch he was on and turned to his follower, who eagerly looked ready for battle. She jumped off her ninja hound and placed one hand on his broad shoulder. "You gonna fight now, murderer?"

"You must be the fuckin jonin of the shinobi group we killed only a few days ago." Hidan snickered, un-impressed as Sunetzu nodded.

"Got that right. I was sent by my village to assassinate you and your partner, then retrieve the dog." Zen snarled at the woman, who spit at him in return.

"You're outta fuckin luck." Hidan said, then broke a rather pointed branch off of a broken limb by his foot and held it up like he would his pike. He jabbed it through his left hand and winced at the pain as he pulled it out. Sunetzu watched, interested. Zen wrinkled his nose, still not used to the scent the blood let off when fresh. The hound that stood protectivly by Sunetzu wrinkled his nose as well and howled again in disgust. Hidan stepped in the blood that poured out of his hand and drew his diagram on the rocky ground, then stood in the center of the triangle and smirked at the puzzled female in front of him. "The ritual shall now begin." He declared and Zen sat in the cresent of the circle. Hidan removed the rope from his waist and wrapped it around the end of the branch securly. He jumped out of the diagram and into the air and shot it like a spear at Sunetzu. She instinctivly reacted by jumping out of the way. Hidan jumped with her and pulled the rope to change the weapon's angle. It hit and sunk into her arm, barely drawing blood.

"Ha. Barely a scratch." She snickered, and pulled out ten kunai, ringing the loops around her fingers. She jumped into the air and shot them at him with simple flicks of her wrists, each one hit her target.

"Ow. You have no fuckin idea how much that hurts." Hidan groaned, and slowly pulled each out as he jumped into his diagram. "But, now I have a fuckin weapon to finish my ritual with." He said, smiling.

"B-but I hit vital spots?" Sunetzu studdered, and watched with fear as Hidan pulled the rest out of his chest and dropped them clattering to the ground.

Hidan pointed to himself. "I'm fuckin immortal, bitch." He lifted up the stick and licked the end that had her blood on it. "Tasteless." He mumbled. Hidan's skin faded black and the familiar skeletal design painted his skin. Zen gazed up grinning his puppy-dog grin and knew the fight was over as Hidan lifted up the last kunai that he had pulled out, and jabbed it through where his heart would be.

The hound by Sunetzu turned to it's master as she fell to her knees, coughing up blood. Her body colapsed and the hound quickly nosed her lifeless body. When Sunetzu's body made no signs of life, the hound howled in dispair and turned it's attention to it's master's killer who was pulling the kunai out of his chest and grabbing his cloak. The husky hound growled and dashed toward Hidan and threw itself at the Jashinist, taking him to the ground with it. Zen ran over and bit the dog that angrily lay on top of Zen's owner. The sudden action de-summoned the hound, and it dissapeared in a puff of huge smoke.

Hidan coughed and faned the smoke away with his hand. His skin faded back to his pale-tan color. "Zen, you are one amazing bastard of a dog." Hidan said and scratched his pup behind his ear. Zen didn't know weather to take it as a compliment or an insult, but accepted the scratch with gratitude. The sky was beginning to grow lighter as the sun slowly rose, and Hidan noticed. "Aw, shit! We better get back before one of those bastard man-bitches notices we're gone and thinks we're fuckin lost. Pein will be on my ass all fuckin day about it." Hidan scooped Zen up in his arm and grabbed his wet cloak in the other and climbed up onto the branch. He jumped carefully to the next and made his way back to the base. Zen was still careful to glance back behind them as they walked through the door, and almost thought he saw something howl...

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Pwetty Pwease review? It can very very hard to write more chapterz with no inspiration and reviews from my readers to tell me they actually like it. And if you do, Hidan will grant you three wishes in a fairy costume X3**

**Hidan: Hey!? What the fuck?**

**Zen: *laughs...but he's a dog so more like barks humorously***

**Hidan: Shut the fuck up.**

**Zen: woof!!**


End file.
